


Turnabout's Fair Play

by BrainFellOut



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Danse you perv, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainFellOut/pseuds/BrainFellOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paladin Danse catches Elder Maxson 'marking his territory’ in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout's Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Fallout.

 

When Sole asked Danse to wait for her in Sanctuary for a few days because she needed some time alone, he didn’t think a damn thing of it. Sole was the type of person who needed a little time to herself every once in a while and that was a perfectly reasonable request to him. And no one else deserved a few days off more than her considering how much work she’d been putting in for the Brotherhood lately.

She had specifically requested that he go straight to Sanctuary to check in with Preston and make sure everything was alright and that’s exactly what he had intended to do, at least until he got swarmed by a group of Raiders and the bastards damaged the left leg of his beloved power armor.

Something in the back of his head told him just to keep moving and meet up with Preston even as he boarded the Vertibird that would carry him up to the Prydwen. He shook off the nagging feeling, knowing that Sole would understand that he needed to repair his armor first.

And since he would be there already, there surely wouldn’t be any harm in catching a few hours of sleep in his own private quarters before moving on to Sanctuary.

After he boarded the ship and left his armor in the good hands of Proctor Ingram with the promise that it’d be repaired by the time he needed to head out in the morning, he let out an exhausted sigh and made his way up to his room.

Just as he reached forward to push open the door, a muffled noise froze him to the spot. His eyes flickered around the corridor, quickly realizing that he was the only one up and about on this entire level. Everyone else had called it a night already, leaving the entire floor eerily quiet save for the slightly muffled grunts he heard.

Puzzled, he looked forward at his door. There was nowhere else the noise could possibly be coming from. It was far too close. It had to be—

“Arthur!”

_Smack!_

Eyes wide with surprise, he leaned closer to his door, pressing his ear to the metal and listening to the voices that were undoubtedly coming from his own bedroom.

“You like that, don’t you?”

_Smack!_

“ _Ohhh,_ fuck _yes._ Harder!”

_SMACK!_

It was clear to Danse that Arthur could be no other than Elder Maxson himself and he _damn_ well knew who the female’s voice belonged to. After seven months of travelling together, there was no mistaking it.

Unable to believe his ears, he slowly pushed open the door, careful not to make a sound that would disturb the inhabitants.

He blinked four times in rapid succession, honestly unsure of whether this was really happening or if it was just some kind of delusion from his lack of sleep as of late.

Elder Maxson had Sole bent over the headboard of _his_ bed, one hand on the small of her back and one gripping her hip as he slammed into her from behind. Danse’s mouth dropped open, both from the shock of the sight before him and the myriad questions that were circling around in his brain.

_Why are they in **my** room? On **my** bed?!_

Suddenly, Maxson gripped her hair and yanked her backwards, bringing her ear close to his mouth as he growled, “I don’t like that you spend so much time with him.”

_Him? **Me** him?_

Sole let out a shuddering moan then breathed, “It’s not like that.”

“I don’t _care_ ,” Arthur hissed, pushing her back down and gripping both hips as he brutally pounded into her. “You _like_ him.”

“As a travelling companion. As—oh _fuck!_ —As someone watching my back, yes,” she managed to force out, panting wildly between words.

Maxson didn’t even falter in his thrusts.

“I bet he just _loves_ watching your _back_.”

It didn’t make much sense to Danse until he punctuated his sentence with a sharp slap to her ass. She moaned and tossed her head back and it was then that Danse noticed just how red her ass was, the tell-tale shape of handprints visible on her flesh. Arthur must have spanked her quite a bit.

To his complete horror, Danse could feel his body beginning to react to what he was witnessing. And even though his brain was practically _screaming_ at him to move, his feet stayed firmly planted to the floor.

After all, this was _his_ room. Where the hell else was he supposed to go?

“Take someone else,” Maxson panted, his eyes drifting shut as he lost himself in the sensation. “The ghoul. What’s his name?”

“You hate ghouls.”

Arthur let out a frustrated huff and shook his head like he was trying to dislodge the thoughts from his brain. “I don’t _care_. Anyone but him! He’s too...”

“Handsome?” Sole finished, craning her neck back and giving Maxson a sly smirk.

Her deduction seemed to enrage Arthur and he bent her even further forward, pressing her sweat-soaked face into Danse’s pillow. As he watched, the lightbulb clicked on in his mind and Danse suddenly realized exactly why all this was happening.

Maxson was jealous of the time he’d been spending with Sole and this act was some sort of... twisted territorial marking.

_Huh. That’s... interesting._

Which—and Danse would never admit it out loud at this point—but he probably wouldn’t have declined Sole’s offer if she had ever made a move on him. Subordinate or not, he was a red-blooded man and she was an incredibly attractive woman. However, it was crystal clear that he was nothing more than a friend to her and he was perfectly content with that.

None of that seemed to matter to Maxson though, who was alternating between fucking her faster and harder than Danse even realized was physically possible and pumping into her slowly, the change in speed giving him long moments to deliver hard, punishing slaps to each ass cheek.

Her moans of pleasure went right to his cock and he subtly shifted to adjust the bulge in his suit. If there was ever a time he wished he had his power armor on, it was then.

Danse watched with a raised brow as all the rage seemed to instantly drain from Arthur’s body, his thrusts slowing and his hands pulling Sole up, bringing her back flush against his chest. His hand slipped around her body, undoubtedly going for her clit, and Sole let out a strangled shout before Maxson quietly shushed her.

“He couldn’t fuck you like I do,” he whispered, almost too low for Danse to hear.

He frowned with indignation even as his cheeks burned with embarrassment. As far as Danse was concerned, that was a rather unfair assumption to make considering neither Arthur nor Sole would have any way of knowing what he could and couldn’t do in bed. He clenched his jaw to bite back the annoyed huff that wanted to slip out.

But Arthur wasn’t done.

“He couldn’t make you come like I do.”

“Arthur, please,” Sole whimpered, her hips bucking backwards to meet his tortuously slow thrusts.

“Say it.”

“Arthur—”

“Say it!”

“ _Yours_. I’m yours, Arthur,” she whimpered, the words trailing off into a loud wail as Arthur pressed his palm down hard on her clit and ground it back and forth in time with the quick snaps of his hips.

“Come for me. Let me feel how much you love my cock,” he panted, just as close to the edge as she was.

Her pleas faded into a steady chant of his name until she trailed off to a broken groan coupled with a full body shudder. Her upper body started to sway forward as her hips ground back against Maxson’s and he wrapped his other muscled arm around her waist, holding her up as she writhed around in his grasp, moaning his name in ecstasy.

“Good girl,” Arthur quietly praised, thrusting into her body twice more before burying himself to the hilt and releasing inside of her with a low growl of exhausted satisfaction.

Weird as it was, _this_ was the moment when Danse felt like he had no right to be here. Like he was intruding on a private moment, even though that had been the case right from the start.

He watched Maxson slowly release Sole from his tight grip, his softening cock slipping from her body and he helped her gently lie down face-first on the mattress. Arthur leaned forward and pressed a string of soft kisses along her shoulders and the act was so tender it almost seemed out of place after what he just saw.

Danse swallowed hard and moved to step back, then remembered where he was. As Maxson moved to stand beside the bed and reach for their discarded clothing, Danse’s gaze was drawn between Sole’s legs. He watched as she lazily stretched, her thighs coming apart just enough for him to catch a glimpse of her exposed pink center before he noticed the white fluid slowly leaking out of her body.

That... that was Danse’s breaking point.

“With all due respect, sir, I do hope you intended to at least change the sheets.”

Two sets of wide, panicked eyes turned to lock on him right as he turned around and began marching purposely towards the Elder’s quarters.

If Maxson wanted to mark his territory in _his_ bed, Danse figured it was only fair that he be allowed to release his pent up frustration in the other man’s.

 _Turnabout’s fair play_ , he thought as he flopped onto the mattress and unzipped his uniform.

~*~*~

**END**


End file.
